walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Lizzie Samuels (TV Series)
Lizzie Samuels is a character introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. She is the daughter of Ryan and the sister of Mika. After her father's death, she looks to Carol Peletier as a parental guardian. Pre-Apocalypse Jacksonville, Florida Very little is known about Lizzie's life before or as the outbreak started, except that she has a father, Ryan, and a sister, Mika and lived in Jacksonville. She joined the prison with her family sometime between the Season 3 finale and the Season 4 premiere. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Lizzie is first seen in the prison courtyard, with other children, naming the walkers on the fence, when Carl and Patrick approach them and Carl says that they shouldn't name walkers because they are not people and because they kill people. Lizzie then argues that people also kill people and they still have names. She also brings up the fact that she herself has witnessed the turning process of her mother. Lizzie accompanied Mika, Patrick and the other children for storytime and Carol's lesson on knives and how to be safe with them. "Infected" Lizzie is first seen running and shouting out of the Cell Block, notifying others for help, as walkers have breached the cell block. She's later seen when Carol brings her and her sister, Mika, to speak with Ryan, their father, before he dies and he tells Lizzie to look after her sister, before passing away causing the two girls to be saddened by the loss. At first, Lizzie wants to make sure that Ryan doesn't reanimate, but Carol ends up doing it herself, while Mika tries to calm Lizzie down. Later, the two girls are at the fences, where Carol comes to talk with them and tells the two that Ryan asked her to look after them, before telling Lizzie that she is weak. Lizzie then runs off crying because Nick the walker has been killed. At some point after that, Carol comes to the two girls again and tells Lizzie how she has to be strong, before putting a flower in the girl's hair, while Lizzie takes Carol's knife and puts it in her belt. "Isolation" Lizzie comes over and tells Carol that she isn't feeling well. She asks if Carol can tuck her in, but Carol realizes that she might get infected herself. Heartbroken, Carol gives her a hug and sends her inside the cellblock to find Glenn, telling her that he can tuck her in instead. After closing the door, Carol tears off her mask and begins crying. "Indifference" Lizzie appears briefly at the beginning of the episode, as Carol talks to her before departing on the run with Rick. Carol tells Lizzie that she has to be strong since she will be gone and Lizzie accidentally calls Carol "mom". Carol makes sure that Lizzie has her knife on her at easy reach. Carol tells her to do what she has to do if a tragedy occurs. "Internment" Lizzie is quarantined in Cell Block A with Luke. She saves Glenn by distracting the newly reanimated Henry away from him by calling out to him and walking down the upper-level corridor. While luring Henry, Lizzie trips and the walker falls on her attempting to bite her but Hershel saves her. "Live Bait" Lizzie does not appear in this episode. "Dead Weight" Lizzie does not appear in this episode. "Too Far Gone" Lizzie is shown to have made an almost-full recovery from the flu. When the prison assault begins, Lizzie tries to convince Mika, Molly, and Luke to be strong like Carol told them to, and not to be scared and weak. Later, she and her sister, Mika, gun down Alisha and another soldier, saving Tyreese's life. They then run back to the prison at the sight of walkers, as the bus with the survivors left them behind, with Tyreese chasing after them telling them its the wrong way. "After" Lizzie does not appear in this episode. "Inmates" Lizzie is shown to be traveling with Tyreese, Mika and Judith. Mika often pleads that she misses Carol and that she's afraid, and Lizzie tries to make her not be. During the episode, Lizzie displays some psychopathic behavior as shown when she mutilates a group of rabbits. When Tyreese leaves Mika, Lizzie and Judith alone, Lizzie covers Judith's mouth to stop her crying and appears to be trying to smother her to death. Lizzie is so focused on the smothering that doesn't hear Mika asking for help. Carol finds the girls and they meet up with Tyreese. "Claimed" Lizzie does not appear in this episode. "Still" Lizzie does not appear in this episode. "Alone" Lizzie does not appear in this episode. "The Grove" Lizzie is seen talking with Carol and keeping watch, while Tyreese and Mika sleep on the rails. Lizzie and Carol talk about Sophia, Carol then orders Lizzie to rest with Tyreese and Mika and Lizzie hugs Carol and tells her that she loves her. Lizzie stops Tyreese from killing a mutilated walker that is immobilized on the train tracks, telling him that she understands that they have to be killed sometimes, but sometimes they don't. When the five of them stumble upon a pecan grove in the woods, Tyreese and Carol go inside to clear it out, and Lizzie sullenly realizes that they will kill any Walkers that are inside. Just then, a Walker falls over a railing and begins crawling rapidly towards Lizzie. Unable to kill it, Lizzie freezes in fear with Judith in her arms. Mika shoots the Walker in the head, saving their lives. Lizzie cries at the death of the Walker, and Mika tells her to look at some nearby flowers and count to three, just as she had before Carol killed Ryan to prevent his reanimation at the prison. Lizzie scolds Carol after she kills a walker that Lizzie was playing tag with, calling the walker her "friend" and even asking Carol, "how would you like it if I killed you?". Later, Lizzie runs back to the walker that's trapped in the tracks and opens a box that contains a mouse, she picks it up by its tail and feeds it to the walker. As Mika runs up to her, she says that 'you will understand' and raises the hand to the walkers mouth in an attempt to reanimate into one. Before she can do so, a group of burnt Walkers begins to chase them. Mika grabs Lizzie and they run away together. The two scream, attracting the attention of Carol and Tyreese. Lizzie reluctantly kills a few of the Walkers alongside Mika, Carol and Tyreese, until all of them are dead. Later, she and Mika help Carol cook pecans. As Carol and Tyreese leave them, she kills Mika in an attempt to show Carol and Tyreese that walkers aren't different, and would have killed Judith too but Carol convinces her not to. Lizzie tells Carol not to put Mika down as she will come back. Carol later takes Lizzie away from the house to the grove. Along the way, Lizzie notices that Carol is upset and starts crying. Lizzie asks if Carol is mad at her for pointing a gun at Carol and Tyreese and pleads for Carol to not be mad at her. As she is crying, Carol tells Lizzie to look at the flowers. While she is, Carol takes her pistol out and shoots her in the head. Tyreese and Carol then bury her in the yard of the house they were staying in. Tyreese and Carol leave yellow flowers on the graves and Carol mourns the loss of both Lizzie and Mika. Death Killed By *Carol Peletier Lizzie kills her sister Mika, but is stopped short of killing baby Judith by Tyreese and Carol. Upon realizing that no one is safe around Lizzie due to her inability to perceive the difference between the living and the dead, Carol takes Lizzie out under the ruse of picking flowers for her sister Mika. Believing that Carol was mad at her for an incident involving her pointing a gun at Carol earlier, Lizzie begins to cry, and Carol tells her "Look at the flowers", which was what Mika told Lizzie to do earlier in the episode in order to calm down. An emotionally distraught Carol lifts her gun, and fires a fatal shot, presumably into the back of Lizzie's head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lizzie has killed: *Alisha *Mika Samuels *One unnamed soldier of The Governor's militia *A few zombies. Relationships Ryan Samuels Ryan and Lizzie seemed to have a close relationship. He was first seen with them during storytime in "30 Days Without An Accident". When Lizzie and Mika found out Ryan had been bitten during "Infected", they both cried and didn't know what to do. Carol tried to calm them down and told them to wait outside if they wanted to, but they decided to stay inside. Carol was about to stab Ryan in the head, but Lizzie stopped her. Carol said they had to do it. Mika backed away and said she could not. Lizzie tried, but failed, as she got frightened. Carol finally killed Ryan, resulting in the sisters starting to cry again. Mika Samuels Lizzie and Mika had a close sister-sister relationship. After their father had been bitten, Mika comforted Lizzie and tried to calm her down. Mika counted to two with Lizzie when Carol was about to euthanize their father. Lizzie later convinces Mika and the other children to grab guns after the prison came under assault from the Governor and his militia. She and Mika both gunned down one of the Governor's militia men and Alisha. When they escaped from the prison and went to the woods, Mika suddenly heard something from the bushes and ran. Lizzie asked what it was and Mika said she would not understand. In "The Grove" Mika argues with Lizzie about killing walkers. When Lizzie becomes upset after Mika kills a walker, Mika calms her down by telling her to look at some nearby flowers. Later, Mika catches Lizzie feeding a mouse to a walker that is stuck in the railroad tracks. Mika gets angry with Lizzie for this, but she does try to stop Lizzie from letting the walker bite her. While they are running from a group of a walkers, Mika trips and Lizzie saves her sister from being bitten. The next day, Lizzie murders Mika with her knife so that Mika can come back as a walker. This frightens Carol and Tyreese when they discover what Lizzie has done. Right before Carol shoots Lizzie dead, Lizzie does not seem to show any remorse about killing her sister, Mika. This is most likely due to Lizzie's misunderstanding about walkers. Carol Peletier Carol is shown to care about Lizzie and her sister, Mika. Carol takes a role as their guardian since Ryan died entrusting Carol to protect them. She read storytime for them in "30 Days Without An Accident" and helped them with taking care of Ryan, their father, in "Infected". As Ryan was dying, he told Carol to take care of them for him. Carol came to check up on the Samuels sisters twice while they were by the fence, to make sure that they were okay. Carol was also distraught when Lizzie showed the same symptoms like the others did. Carol saw Lizzie like a daughter by that time. Lizzie took Carol's words to heart during the prison assault by the Governor and his militia when she convinced Mika and the other children that they should not run away, that they should be strong, and get some guns to join the fight. Carol was utterly distraught after she discovered that Lizzie murdered Mika. Carol then forced herself to put Lizzie down for the safety of everyone else. Carl Grimes Carl was seen with Lizzie, Mika, and other children at the outside of the prison while they stared at the walkers. Carl argued with Lizzie about her idea on giving names to the walkers. Carl exclaimed that the walkers have no personality because they are dead; all they do is eat people. Lizzie told Carl that walkers are not dead, just different. Tyreese Lizzie and Tyreese had little interaction, but in "Too Far Gone", Lizzie and Mika saved Tyreese's life by shooting Alisha and another member of the Governor's militia to death, who were pinning Tyreese down with their own gunfire. Tyreese is grateful to Lizzie and Mika, and later says that they have to escape. While on the road to Terminus, Tyreese begins to recognize that Lizzie is confused and deranged, even suspecting her of killing Karen and David at one point. He is shocked by her death. Hershel Greene Hershel and Lizzie interacted on numerous occasions. When Lizzie was sick, Hershel took care of her by making her tea, letting her read and play, and even saving her from a walker that attacked her. When Glenn was suffocating, Lizzie bought Hershel some time to figure out a way to save Glenn by distracting the walker that was heading towards Glenn. Lizzie was not present when Hershel was killed by the Governor. It is uncertain if she found out about Hershel's demise. Glenn Rhee Glenn was never really seen interacting with any of the children other than Carl. However, Lizzie cared about Glenn. She helped save his life from a walker that nearly got him while he was choking on his blood. When the group came back from getting the medicine, she checked on Glenn to make sure he was okay. Judith Grimes Lizzie and the other children would interact with Judith once in a while. Lizzie helped the other children watch over Judith during the assault on the prison from the Governor and his militia. In "Inmates" Lizzie interacted with Judith and tried to stop her crying, however, it is uncertain whether Lizzie was just trying to keep Judith quiet, or smother her to death instead. In "The Grove" after Carol and Tyreese discovered that Lizzie murdered Mika, Lizzie pointed her gun at them. Lizzie told Carol and Tyreese that she wanted to also murder Judith so that both Mika and Judith can come back as walkers. Carol then talked Lizzie out of murdering Judith and convinces her to give up her weapons. Appearances |}} Trivia *Lizzie's death is similar to Lennie's in the novel 'Of Mice and Men'. **Both Lizzie and Lennie were told to look away from their killer, by their killer. **Both Lizzie and Lennie were killed with a revolver. **Both Lizzie and Lennie were killed due to their divergent judgements and how they might harm another person. *Lizzie is the last member of her family to die. *Lizzie is shown to have mental instability and adjustment issues: **She names the walkers at the fence, insisting they are still people. **She feeds live rats to walkers. The feeder was unknown for a long time, but Tyreese confirmed that Lizzie confessed to it. **She rubbed her foot around in Glenn's blood as Hershel was trying to save him. **She kills and mutilates helpless rabbits (and other animals) without eating them. **She seemingly tried to suffocate Judith by blocking her mouth and nose as she cried. ***She also tried to kill Judith again shortly after Mika's death, but Carol and Tyreese arrive in time to stop her. **She admits to Carol that she didn't mean to shoot Alisha in the head because she wanted her to be able to come back as a walker. **She allows a walker to chase her and flies into a rage when Carol kills it. She insists she was playing with it and that it wouldn't hurt her because it just wanted a friend. **She admits to her sister that she can 'hear them' while looking at an incapacitated walker, explaining why she understands them. (She then almost allows herself to be bitten to 'change'.) **She murders her sister Mika to show Carol and Tyreese that when she comes back she will be the same, similar to when Ben murdered Billy in Volume 11 of the comic series for the same reason. *Lizzie's character mirrors many traits of the Comic Series character Ben. *Lizzie has several qualities that make her distinctly different from her sister: **Lizzie has no difficulty killing living things, including people, but is unable to kill the undead or people who will soon reanimate; Mika will only kill the undead. **While younger, Mika is more rational and innocent than Lizzie. **Lizzie often runs directly into danger, while Mika usually prefers to run away from it. **Lizzie is often pedantic and irrational, especially in regards to the idea of killing Walkers, while Mika is usually calm and level-headed until she and those around her are put in danger. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Children Category:Adoptees Category:The Prison Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists